


Save Roman

by puer_mare



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Eventual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Fluff and Angst, Injury Recovery, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Mild Gore, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puer_mare/pseuds/puer_mare
Summary: owowowo new fic that takes way to long to edit.This takes place in medieval times and there is magic ta da.co written by  @mememachinesupremeucantstopmeme on tumblr





	1. Level 1

Roman stood at the top of the castle tower, glaring down at the land below. He had thrown his cape over his shoulder, as well as grabbed his sword. Behind him, Thomas stood worriedly watching his every move. Thomas didn't say anything, but he inched forward. Roman whipped around, smirking at Thomas. He took the flower crown from his head, looking at it. "Are you ready?” Thomas didn't respond, he only stiffened. Roman smiled at it, stalking towards the entrance of the door. "I requested guards in almost every corridor, besides mine. I will stand here. You are to stay put, understood?" He placed his flower crown on the ground, glancing over his shoulder to the other man in the room. Thomas nodded quickly, taking a seat on the floor. "Good." Roman left the room, slamming the door behind him. Virgil was running, his heart was pounding and his lungs were screaming, but he doesn't even wait for the small troop behind him to catch up. He's angry, upset, and all around terrified. He doesn't know what room he's in, until he spotted the man on the balcony, he could recognize that face from miles away. That's his Roman. He burst in the door and up the stairs, being as quiet as he can whilst still being vigilant to get to Roman. A Guard stopped him halfway through, holding onto his arms. He doesn't pay attention to them. Backing up and drawing his sword, Virgil drew them close and knocked them out with the flat of his blade. He would never hurt someone innocent. They don't know what they're doing, they were probably being controlled by him. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he heard a door slam loudly. All he knew is it's directly above him. He can feel the steps. The floor above him, no two floors, no, three. He doesn't know. It's above him and he won't stop moving.  
Stalking through the halls of his floor, Roman smiled. No one has made it high enough to get anything of value. Roman stood right before anything worth taking, and he stood before Thomas. He ran a hand over the blade of his sword. Sharp, and dangerous. He placed his sword back into its holder, continuing to walk around. The staircase was behind him, the door slightly ajar. Virgil heard a sword when he entered a room and he stopped running. He stopped for only moment, trying to catch his breath as quietly as he can as he snuck down the hallway. He could see Roman's shadow and ducked behind a shelf holding vases. His heart beating faster than when he was running. That's his Roman, and he doesn't look good. It could only be one thing. That amulet they found. They all told him not to listen to the whispers. Especially Virgil. Roman froze, stilling and stopping his breathing to listen. Someone was here. He looked around, smirking. His eyes had a slight yellow tint to them, and his hand was hovering over his sword. Roman stalked forward slowly. "Come out, come out. If you surrender now perhaps I'll let you live." He hissed the last words, voice dripping with sarcasm like venom.  
Virgil heard him and wanted to cry. It sounded like him, it looked like him, and- it's not him, he can't be. Virgil huffed and shook his head. He drew his sword and got up. "Give. Him. Back." Virgil’s holding in the tears, they're forming in the corners of his eyes.  
The knight purrs, pulling the sword out. "What do you mean? I'm right here Virgil." Roman had a devilish smirk, creeping closer to Virgil. When he notices the tears forming at the corners of Virgil's eyes, his stance falters. His eyes flash to the normal brown but quickly returns to what it was. "No you're not- he's in there- and you took him from me, it's not fair-" He clenched his fists. "We locked you in that amulet for a reason." He huffed and wanted to strike, but he didn’t. That's Roman's body.  
"You silly boy... this is me. He isn't doing anything," Roman raised his blade, grinning. "He is giving me the strength to do what I want." Roman's voice had gone echoey, seemingly coming from everywhere and nowhere all at once.  
"No- it's not!" He can't bring his damn feet to move. Virgil cowers under the sword. God, this can't be happening. He lays eyes on the amulet and knew what he could do. He didn’t know how, but he knew he would have too.  
Roman laughed, low and sinister. "Yes, yes it is." He brought the sword down in one fluid motion, ripping Virgil's tunic and leaving a dark red line in its place. It's not deep, but it was long. After the sword was brought down, Roman dropped the weapon and reached out for Virgil as if to help.


	2. Level 2

Virgil winced and the tears dropped. He lunged forward and grabbed for the amulet. It's where he resides. He pulled it off and threw it, the pendant shattering. That's the mistake "S-Shit!" He jumped up from Roman’s side and looks where the broken amulet lies, hoping to god he stays in. Roman however fell to the ground, eyes wide and tears rolling down his face. His head was down, and he was breathing hard. He was gone...and...he had cut Virgil. Dear lord he cut Virgil. Roman looked up slowly, weakly calling out to the other boy in the room.  
Virgil's tunic was slowly soaking in blood. "I'm here, Roman." He gives a hopeful smile and holds his sword tightly. "Reveal yourself, Deceit."  
On que, another figure appeared. It had one brown eye, like Roman, but also had a sickenly yellow snake like eye. "Ah, Virgil. I see you have..freed him." The figure grinned, his cat like eye making the smile even more menacing. Just being in the presence of him sent chills down his back. He took out another amulet. "Come at me- you snake." He hissed and his fists tightened, both around his sword and the rope. Deceit chuckled, waltzing towards Virgil. "Ah, you think you can take me? I doubt it. With your Princey weakened, I doubt even with his help you would be able to stop my power." He laughed again, disappearing and reappearing behind Virgil. "But, try your best." He turns swiftly around, sweat beading at the top of his temple. "I did it once, Deceit, and I can do it again." His teeth grit and he thrusts his sword toward Deceit. Deceit barely made it away unscathed, appearing beside Roman. Roman had wobbled up, breathing a little bit steadier now. He leaped at the snake, attempting to tackle him to the ground. Deceit however moved away, leaving Roman to jump into a wall. He cursed, glaring at the snake.  
Seeing Roman fail it only made Virgil thrust his sword again at Deceit, he knows if he got the slippery scalie boi weak enough he'd be able to trap him in another pendant. His breath was heavy and his body hurts and the blood only seemed to make him heavier. He had to focus at his task on hand, and not the wound on his chest. The sword hit Deceit, making the snake growl in anger. He pulled at the sword, eyes glowing. Roman got back up slowly, watching both of the figures fight. He stalked forward, slowly picking up his sword from the ground and raising it.  
Virgil sees Roman but instantly looks back at Deceit. He punches the snake in his scales as hard as his arm would let him, which much weaker than desired, but it gets the idea through. He loves how he and Roman could speak to each other, even without words. Roman nods, getting the idea. He swings, hitting Deceit as hard as he can in the face with the blunt of his weapon. The snakes falls to the floor, reeling back. Roman drops the sword, using a foot to push Deceit to the ground.  
Back at camp  
Patton spun, walking across the camps. They've been set in this camp and Patton and Logan had been put in charge. Virgil always put Patton in Logan together because he's the only one that knows. Patton couldn't stop talking about Logan and Virgil just couldn't put up with anymore of the gushy talk. He looked at the men who are cooking and approached, fixing the recipe they were following. Patton was always good at cooking. Logan, however, was stood in front of two other soldiers, scolding them for horsing around. One of the men had a bruised eye, and the other a small gash on their cheek. He had his arms crossed, looking extremely disappointed at the two of them. Logan sent them to the medic, turning around and stalking over to Patton. He placed his head on Patton's shoulder, sighing. To this, Patton jumped, letting out a squeak. He quickly recognized it as Logan, the voice of the sigh sounding oh so similar to that husband of his. Said man gave a small laugh at the other’s reaction his arrival. He put his head on Logan's and huffs a little, the cooks looking at him in confusion. He made a serious face at them and they whip their heads back around and get back to cooking. "This way." He walked over to a tent and opened the screen to let Logan in. Logan followed slowly. He entered the tent quietly, standing to the side of the entrance. Logan watched his husband, smiling at the familiar face. It was nice to have something familiar and someone to go to when things got frustrating. And boy did things get frustrating.  
Patton sat on one of the cushions, next to the fire that was lit inside of the large tent. He patted the cushion next to him. The taller of the two quickly moved to join him, letting out a small hum. "What happened this time- Are you okay?" He tilted his head and the light of the fire glinted off of his glasses, allowing his curious eyes to be seen. "You seem frustrated, but I'm sure I can fix that." He gave a reassuring smile to his husband.   
"Just- two men were messing about, and they got hurt and when I walked over they tried to act like they hadn't done anything-" Logan stopped with a slightly annoyed sigh. "They tried to hide that it was them, though it was obvious, and it's so incompetent! They could have just come clean, and it would have been fine, but no!" Patton gave a content smile, kissing his boyfriend's head. He gave a slight frown.   
"Logan sweetie.. Perhaps you're a bit rough." He huffed. "I know they may have been messing around, but we need to see some light in this situation. Horsing around is all okay, but the fact they got hurt is quite concerning. I'm sure you don't need to get hung up about it, love." To this, Logan nodded and let out a small hum.  
"I suppose, but it still bothered me. The fact that they were messing about isnt the big problem, but the fact that they lied to me was quite anger inducing." Logan sighed, looking into Patton's eyes. "Perhaps I should be easier on them? Then they would trust me more?" Patton grabbed ahold of Logan's hand and ran his thumb across his husband's rough callused hands.   
"It's not they don't trust you love, they just don't know the gentle compassionate Logan that I know and met at a shoe shop, they know the tough leader who leads with an iron first, Logan." Logan grinned. Ah yes, the shoe shop.   
"Ruling with an iron first gets thinks done, mon amour." He wrapped an arm around Patton, pulling him the smallest bit closer. "I'm not sure what I would do without you." Logan laughed. "Wait, no I do know. I would have be demoted by Virgil." Patton melted a little at the pet name.   
“You would not be demoted! Virgil actually likes you, even if he may not show it. He has respect for you." He huffed and planted a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. "Working me up gets you nowhere-" He huffed again, knowing that Logan thought it's cute. Logan rolled his eyes, grinning at the other. Ah, the gay.


End file.
